Big hero 7: Telekinesis
by Shriya'sBigHero
Summary: Hiro remebers a memory of a girl he'd seen in a competition at 12, now, she needs their help


**Prologue**

_Hiro Hamada is now 12 years old and in the school robotics competition, he's doing well, for now_

"C'mon you dumb robot!"Hiro cried. He was under a ton of stress, 7 teams were eliminated. The object of this competition was to have your robot go through obstacles, and carry blocks from one side of the course, to the other side. But there was the catch, _obstacle_. There were 3 teams left, each team from a different school in San Fransokyo. Suddenly, a robot stopped functioning, luckily it wasn't Hiro's robot.

",Oooh looks like the robot from Emery Mountain High school, stopped, looks like you're eliminated", the standby's reported. Immediatly, a claw reached from above, and picked up the robot, and placed it near the team, which were groaning in depression. Hiro maneuvered the robot back to its position, the girl from the other team also did the same thing, she was frustrated, that not only she was stressed, she never got to go through the 6 yard obstacle. Not even her wavy hair and white fedora could hide her expression. Another thing that surprised Hiro, was her age, on the electronic billboard, it not only showed the school, the photos of the team, the names, but their ages as well. Apparently, the girl was also 12, and attended high school. But the only difference was that her team was supportive, and Hiro's team, didn't even notice that he was functioning the robot.

",Alright, now its the final competition between Zinnia Kane of Round Lake high, and Hiro Hamada of Western high",the judges announced.

",Its on",both Zinnia and Hiro responded. The countdown started, the timer sounded as though they were in the hunger games.

3. . . . . 2 . . . . . 1

Both robots jerked, there were obstacles such as high towers of wooden planks blocking their way, along with shattered pieces of metal, and platforms that rose up at unexpected times. Hiro's robot dodged the platforms of doom, and Zinnia's managed to zigzag through the pieces of metal, all was going well, until suddenly, both robots exploded at the same time. Everyone was awestruck. Nobody knew who did it. For a moment there, Hiro saw a flash of blue light. Zinnia was alarmed, she to saw the light.

,"No, it-it can't be, they inserted the serum in me, wh-what happened?"Zinnia, for some reason was afraid, _really _afraid. _What serum is she talking about, _Hiro thought.

",Whoa there, looks like both robots exploded!"the judges announced.

"_No,_ it was taken by a unicorn, and it accidentally broke them when it was flying",Hiro replied to himself sarcastically. But the question was still hovering in his mind, what caused the robots to explode, and why did Zinnia talk about a blue light?

",We can't just go on with the competition like this folks, I guess its a tie between Hiro Hamada of Western high, and Zinnia Carpenter of Round Lake high, we'll reschedule it while we can."The announcer was not feeling sorry at all, he felt that he was the one who made the robots explode, did he?

",Yeah, and by the time these guys will find a date for the competition, we'll be in college",Zinnia said with relief. She was obviously hiding something, but, what the heck was it?

The claw, didn't pick up both robots, and the 2 competitors were glad they didn't pick it up.

After a while, when Hiro took his 'participation' certififcate, he was going to meet Aunt Cass, until suddenly, he felt a hand on him.

",Where do you think you're going?"Hiro turned around, it was the competitors from Emery Mountain high, and they were mad.

",I, um, I'm just-",Hiro's voice was cut off, when the bigger competitor grabbed him by his shirt, and looked as if he was about to punch him.

",I know, you're the one who got my robot out, you little freak",the big guy gritted his teeth.

_If only Tadashi was here, but he's at home. . . . _

",Hey, cut it out!"

Hiro was surprised to see that the voice belonged to none other than Zinnia, who had a stern expression on her face.

",Pick on someone your own size, Ed,"Zinnia responded.

",What are you gonna do, scare me with your intelligence,"the person named Ed responded.

",Even worse",Zinnia replied grimly

And a moment later, Ed was being lifted 5 feet up, his hand no longer on Hiro's shirt. Hiro looked in awe, as Zinnia stared at Ed, who apparently seemed to be scared of heights.

",PUT ME DOWN! YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS, PUT ME DOWN!", Hiro and Zinnia laughed at the way Ed was bawling like a baby, a second later he was on the ground, Ed looked around frantically, when he came back to his senses, he stared at Zinnia as if she was a serial killer, and ran as fast as he could, out of the hallway.

",That. Was. AWESOME!"Hiro replied staring at Zinnia, who was now staring at her hand.

",Keep this a secret",Zinnia said casually, still staring at both of her hands.

",I have telekinesis",Zinnia said with no fear.

",WHAT! No way! Only 5% of the world or less have telekinesis!"Hiro stared at her, he was surprised.

As they both were walking out of the hallway, they heard a woman calling Zinnia.

",Zinnia, over here sweetie!"The lady called.

",Coming!"Zinnia called out.

",Gotta go Hiro, I guess I'll see you sometime?"Zinnia said back to Hiro.

",Yup, sometime",he replied.

Zinnia smiled and ran to the lady.

And meanwhile, Hiro thought:

_What just happened?_


End file.
